Systems and methods implemented in a Virtual Private Local Area Network Service (VPLS) environment may utilize Pseudo Wire (PW) connections among one or more network appliances (e.g., a router, switch, bridge or other suitable device, collectively referenced as apparatus) to transmit data among these network appliances. A PW may be logical connection between two or more network appliances. Further, a PW may be an emulation of a native service over a Packet Switched Network (PSN). A PSN may be an Internet Protocol (IP) based network, X.25 based network, frame relay, Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM), or some other suitable network. In terms of network architecture, these PW connections may connect two or more network appliances in the form of Provider Edge (PE) appliances. These PEs appliances may be connected to one or more network appliances in the form of Customer Edge (CE) appliances. In certain example cases, PEs appliances may discover each other though implementing protocols such as the Border Gateway Protocol (BGP). VPLS allows for ethernet-based multipoint to multipoint communication over geographically dispersed locations (e.g., sites), wherein these locations are connected via PWs.